Dark Papa Smurf
by pitufotontin
Summary: a group of smurfs end on the future,and knows the new papa smurf, a young and unconventional wizard with a great taste on black things , but with a colorful personality
1. Chapter 1

**this is not written, unlike the mystery Smurfettethat received some modifications of the first time I wrote it, now I'll do this with all the stories from now on**

**this is going to be treated, several Smurfs accidentally trapped 170 years in the future (which is very common in my stories) and see their village as at that time everything is fine, they are happy, there are new smurflings , because many smurfs already have children, this is accompanied by the new smurf papa, the new leader of the village,an energetic, sympathetic but half crazy, Smurf with black clothes (hence the name of the fic) contrasting with his warm and optimistic personality, also included the son of Smurfette, of which I have spoken to a couple of previous stories**

**(Adults)**

**intellectual "Doc",brother of Dark Papa Smurf , is often stoic, usually the voice of both reason and the sarcasm, has powers that are too much for him, therefore he has to hold them and it needs to be steady emotions**

**Linda: **

**Dark Papa smurf´s wife, made with the formula gargamel and therefore Smurfette sister, she has a few years of being made , is feminine, but perfectionist, the Smurfs, avoid making her angry**

**Overactive "Over"**

**daughter of? and? As her name implies, has a great energy and talks a mile a minute, she's always on skates, not very linteligente but has a great love of life**

**(teens)**

**Taco:**

**His name was proposed by greedy,is a hybrid of Smurf and Mermaid, is the representation of the irritatingly irritable teenager, loves caring for children, but is often rude to his father, more or less all the time ...**

**(childs) **

**sweety:**

**daughter of? and? Is tender and loving, is the heart of the group of smurflings , however she loves jokes and knows do them well, despite her incredibly naughty side, always makes sure that her jokes will not hurt anyone**

**Orchid: **

**another hybrid, it is a mixture of Smurf and pixie is quite clumsy and often not very smart, is the member who highlights less**

**Gargamel "Gargy" : named as the enemy of the smurfs, has magic powers,he has a good heart , but use to be a jerk and a kind of vain,is very bossy as he would love being a leader**

**Bold "Boldy": he is the biggest long time fan of hefty and is very close to him , he is brave but a little dump, that compensates being morally better than gargy **

**Looney : son of? and? As the name says, is a little crazy, talking to inanimate things and is quite paranoid, is also a prankster, just not very talented, never say "alien" when you're around him**

**William "Peewit" son of? and ?, born the same time as Looney his opposition personality is introverted and shy, but knows how to make a puppy face that is irresistible to adults and did not deny anything**

**jokey jr: just a baby,but knows how to make "surprises", is the most naugthy and has a personality similar to its namesake**


	2. Chapter 2

**_outside of the smurf village, present:_**

papa smurf: be carefull...

_the smurfcrane was lowering a bag into a hol_e

handy: is almost done

brainy: we have to bury the crystals,papa smurf?

papa smurf : of course we have, this just was smurfed problems to us

_smurfette was holding a baby , youger but bigger than baby smurf who was wearing a green diper and a Seeds Necklace, he grabbed hefty´s ear _

hefty:OW!, smurfette!

smurfette: (pulling the baby) no chitter, i had told you, don't pull uncle hefty's ear

hefty: smurfette, you know i love your son..

smurfette: yes, me too

hefty: but he is not cute!

smurfette: smurf up!, my baby is the cutest in the world

handy: yes hefty, chitter is very smurfy

_she smirked to hefty and turned to hug her baby_

hefty: (wispering) he is not cute

handy: (wispering) of course he is not , is the most ugly baby i ever seen

traker: smell weird...there is a smell of...GARGAMEL!

gargamel: (coming out behind some bushes) SURPRISE!

_all the smurfs ran away _

jokey: someone said "surprise"?

"JOKEY!"

jokey: sorry

_gargamel accidentally crushed the crystals, causing an explosion, followed by a curtain of smoke that surounded many smurfs _

clumsy: golly, what's smurfing on?

_when the smoke,vanished,gargamel could see them _

gargamel: NOW I HAVE YOU ALL!

_as soon as he said that, could hear the sound of an alarm_

"**aggressive human,aggressive human...**

gargamel: what the...

_just next,gargamel,scruple and azrael , wre launched by a catapult that was hidden in the ground _

hefty: that was close, nice job handy

handy: thanks, ..but i don't remember had smurfed that

_they still walking _

handy: i have a very very strange feeling

traker: is like we are smurfing at the village, but at the same time, no , smell diferent

smurfette: guys! look at the ground

_the floor was covered with a black thing, very strange that they had never seen and it looked like for a path,hefty jumped a little over it  
_

hefty: i guess is not dangerous

_just one second lather, a car , ridiculously feminine, hitted him, knocking him unconscious_

smurfette: hefty!

_the rest of the smurfs go close to see him , an adult smurfette (with hair color bronze,white dress and with flowers in all her clothe and hair) and other smurf that wear white short, a seed necklane and was four apples tall , both came out of the car and gasped when they see them , looked at each other shoked  
_

boy: what..did you just did?

girl: me?, you think this could be my fault?

boy; i don't know, but this is imposible..

girl: papa smurf will be angry..

"no,he won't"

_another smurf came out of the car, he had a monocle, gray tie , and transpired an air of tranquility silimar to slouchy's , He put each handy on their shoulders _

_"_papa smurf knew this would happend, come on, we have to put hefty on the car,and take the others to the village"

* * *

**sorry,this is short,but i´ll trie to make longer the next**


End file.
